stitchersfandomcom-20200213-history
2.0
2.0 is the premiere episode of Season 2 of Stitchers and, this is the second season premiere for the series. Moreover, this is the 12th episode for the series overall. The story was written by Jeffrey Alan Schechter.Twitter: 2.0's writer Synopsis Kirsten’s feelings come flooding back on the second season premiere of “Stitchers,” airing TUESDAY, MARCH 22 (10:00–11:00 p.m. EDT) on Freeform, the new name for ABC Family. After Kirsten successfully brings Cameron back from the dead, she experiences an unexpected side effect: her temporal dysplasia is gone and she has real emotions for the first time since childhood. When a mystery involving Les Turner (Oded Fehr) forces the lab to go on lockdown placing a cloud of suspicion around Maggie, the team must find out what really happened, and fast. Kirsten’s latest stitch leads to a shocking discovery and an important memory involving her biological father. Meanwhile, Camille tries to cheer up an unhappy Fisher as he recovers from his wounds. Summary Picking up moments after the conclusion of #1010, Ayo and the team work to bring Cameron back to life, but to no avail. As he flatlines and tears flow, his eyes open and he quietly asks Kirsten if she got the license plate number in the stitch. A wave of relief washes over the lab as Kirsten starts to cry - an emotion she hasn't shown until this moment. In the hospital, Cameron asks Kirsten what she saw in his head. She's wary of telling him that she knows he has feelings for her, and deflects the question. Linus tells Camille that he needs grow up and is planning to move out. Maggie confronts Les Turner at his condo; she's angry that he allowed Cameron to endanger himself for the program. He tells her that they're working to save the world, and that has risks. Fisher wakes up and tells Kirsten about his conversation with Les regarding her father. He thinks Les killed Ed. Camille stays with Fisher at the hospital as Kirsten goes to Les to confront him. She discovers him, dead in his condo. Chaos ensues in the lab as a security team headed by Brad Stamperson has been brought in following Les' death. Cameron presents Kirsten with a brand new stitch suit, designed to keep her safer and make her feel more confident. In the stitch, Kirsten sees that Turner's memories are fragmented and difficult to read. She smells incense; sees a grasshopper; numbers counting down to 163; a wall thermostat. She bounces, dizzy and disoriented. Linus explains that memories are made up of fragments that are aligned to create a picture; something must have gone wrong. Kirsten and Cameron visit Turner's condo, where the thermostat clue turns out to be an entrance to a hidden panic room. Inside is an old broken computer with the hard drive missing. As they wait for Camille to give them info on the computer, Cameron realizes that Kirsten may have gained temporal dysplasia when she stitched into her mom as a child; stitching into Cameron may have "cured" her. Camille tracks an inventory control sticker to the computer. Cameron locks their security detail in the panic room and they leave. At the abandoned building where the computer was originally sent, Cameron climbs a pipe and breaks in - a new side of him. Inside, they realize something large had been bolted to the floor of the now empty room. A security guard shows up and asks for badges, then shocks Cameron with a taser. They're arrested and Cameron admits that he feels different since his near-death experience - willing to take more risks. Kirsten tells Cameron she saw them as kids in his memory; they met each other then. Maggie shows up, mad, and presents them with NSA badges. They're official now. Back in the lab, Kirsten stitches into Turner again. She sees a large pod bolted to the floor of a room; a younger Turner; people in lab coats. Someone in the pod is struggling to get out as the lab workers panic. She realizes the grasshopper she saw was a project - an experiment that killed someone. Linus rotates the memory fragments and sees Turner's condo - it appears as though Maggie killed him. A tense standoff occurs in the lab as the security agents threaten to arrest Maggie. She pulls their gun on them and tells Kirsten she read the memory wrong. Linus further rotates the fragments and it's clear that Maggie was not the killer. The standoff ends and Kirsten leaves the lab with Camille, who has clocked that she's showing a lot more emotions. In the elevator, Kirsten notices the numbers change as they go up. She stops it at 163 and tries to pry open the doors, but Camille just presses the 'Open Doors' button, revealing a small chamber with a table in it. A covered body sits on the table. It's Ed Clark. No one on the team knew Ed was being kept in storage, though Maggie knows Turner was responsible. Cameron had worked on a drug protocol to try and extend memories but he didn't know Turner had used it for anything. Kirsten is furious at Maggie, and even more at Cameron. Kirsten is able to, once and for all, stitch into Ed. The memories are fuzzy and she sees Ed fighting with someone and a gun going off, and she smells incense again. She bounces. Alone in the elevator, Cameron stops it, and confronts Kirsten about not knowing that Ed. Kirsten isn't convinced, saying, "Everbody have their secrets: Maggie, Turner, Camille, so why not you?" Cameron asks Kirsten what she saw in his memory that he is keeping from her. She lies, telling him she saw nothing. Cameron then confirms that everyone has their secrets, talking about his love for her. Later than night, Kirsten has a flashback to when she was younger when she found a "World's Greatest Dad" mug that belonged to her dad, Daniel Stinger. He has a spot of shaving cream on his neck, and he playfully puts some of it on her nose. Kirsten realizes this is the smell she got in both stitches. Daniel Stinger is the one who killed both Ed Clark and Les Turner. Spoilers and Notes *The season premiere was on March 22nd, 2016 at 10/9c. Staying on Tuesday but moving to 10 as opposed to 9 during Season 1. *The viewers for this this episode was 0.43 million. Title and Background *2.0 is used to denote a superior or more advanced version of an original concept, product, service, etc. ("Cameron 2.0") *It's also a reference to the fact that series is in it's second season and that this is its second season premiere for the show. Episode's Cast Starring: *Emma Ishta as Kirsten Clark *Kyle Harris as Cameron Goodkin *Salli Richardson-Whitfield as Maggie Baptiste *Ritesh Rajan as Linus Ahluwalia *Allison Scagliotti as Camille Engelson *Damon Dayoub as Detective Quincy Fisher Guest Starring: *TBA Trivia: *TBD Music *TBA Quotes: *TBA Gallery: Behind the Scenes & Promotional: 2.01BTS01.jpg 2.01BTS02.jpg CS1wbrGWcAAmug-.jpg Stitchers-season-2-emma-ishta-kyle-harris-sola-bamis.jpg stitchers-season-2-emma-ishta-kyle-harris.jpg stichers-season-2-sola-bamis-emma-ishta-kyle-harris.jpg Ca5obN6WcAAjpsK.jpg Ca4iTBfUcAAzcjc.jpg 2.0 BTS002.jpg 2.0 BTS001.jpg 928190 198140923887401 936217271 n.jpg 12814529 1686348144938336 983531424338651215 n.jpg 12809606 1686350211604796 4944400320941763924 n.jpg 12809513 1686348464938304 2804449722201043694 n.jpg 12801195 1686348001605017 3631009031786176489 n.jpg 10173598 1686348298271654 2421557160727897006 n.jpg Damon Manga.jpg 2016-03-21 0854.png Maggie Manga.jpg 12494913 1689096814663469 4320575308233615011 n.jpg 993081 1686347464938404 448350323347907228 n.jpg 12794358 1690215577884926 6684579642340800703 n.jpg 481163 1689096654663485 6403162039147012773 n.jpg 12790949 1686343111605506 4268181869186045821 n.jpg 12814170 1686347334938417 6238552488642496264 n.jpg 12804891 1686346718271812 2391782181730594524 n.jpg 12524354 1686343258272158 3610867066710397552 n.jpg Linus Manga.jpg Season 2 5 Days.jpg 1898069 1689512347955249 8436818863740998938 n.jpg 12821332 1689089391330878 852441302080023825 n.jpg 12800129 1689088957997588 2326642810395403441 n.jpg 1947577 1686242381615579 5099702583876453559 n.jpg Kirsten Manga.jpg 12805732 1686221024951048 6329644767080962101 n.jpg 12799127 1686222648284219 578954467199032778 n.jpg 12825878 964377333609365 986609206 n.jpg CdG6bXXW8AABBtb.jpg 12841318 1686203384952812 2649464629887271482 o.jpg Stitchers-freeform-season-2-promo-ftr.jpg CeZVAEaXIAA 9T2.jpg CeW3DQqUAAUzupb.jpg CeV HAVWQAEt5Bi.jpg CeQqCduWAAQKKb0.jpg 12804749 1686357924937358 470106082252175173 n.jpg 12800157 1686358358270648 4237507469893311600 n.jpg 2.01BTS004.jpg 2.01BTS003.jpg 2.01BTS001.jpg 2.01-590.jpg Screencaps: 2.01-001.jpg 2.01-002.jpg 2.01-003.jpg 2.01-004.jpg 2.01-005.jpg 2.01-006.jpg 2.01-007.jpg 2.01-008.jpg 2.01-009.jpg 2.01-010.jpg 2.01-011.jpg 2.01-012.jpg 2.01-013.jpg 2.01-014.jpg 2.01-015.jpg 2.01-016.jpg 2.01-017.jpg 2.01-018.jpg 2.01-019.jpg 2.01-020.jpg 2.01-021.jpg 2.01-022.jpg 2.01-023.jpg 2.01-024.jpg 2.01-025.jpg 2.01-026.jpg 2.01-027.jpg 2.01-028.jpg 2.01-029.jpg 2.01-030.jpg 2.01-031.jpg 2.01-032.jpg 2.01-033.jpg 2.01-034.jpg 2.01-035.jpg 2.01-036.jpg 2.01-037.jpg 2.01-038.jpg 2.01-039.jpg 2.01-040.jpg 2.01-041.jpg 2.01-042.jpg 2.01-043.jpg 2.01-044.jpg 2.01-045.jpg 2.01-046.jpg 2.01-047.jpg 2.01-048.jpg 2.01-049.jpg 2.01-050.jpg 2.01-051.jpg 2.01-052.jpg 2.01-053.jpg 2.01-054.jpg 2.01-055.jpg 2.01-056.jpg 2.01-057.jpg 2.01-058.jpg 2.01-059.jpg 2.01-060.jpg 2.01-061.jpg 2.01-062.jpg 2.01-063.jpg 2.01-064.jpg 2.01-065.jpg 2.01-066.jpg 2.01-067.jpg 2.01-068.jpg 2.01-069.jpg 2.01-070.jpg 2.01-071.jpg 2.01-072.jpg 2.01-073.jpg 2.01-074.jpg 2.01-075.jpg 2.01-076.jpg 2.01-077.jpg 2.01-078.jpg 2.01-079.jpg 2.01-080.jpg 2.01-081.jpg 2.01-082.jpg 2.01-083.jpg 2.01-084.jpg 2.01-085.jpg 2.01-086.jpg 2.01-087.jpg 2.01-088.jpg 2.01-089.jpg 2.01-090.jpg 2.01-091.jpg 2.01-092.jpg 2.01-093.jpg 2.01-094.jpg 2.01-095.jpg 2.01-096.jpg 2.01-097.jpg 2.01-098.jpg 2.01-099.jpg 2.01-100.jpg 2.01-101.jpg 2.01-102.jpg 2.01-103.jpg 2.01-104.jpg 2.01-105.jpg 2.01-106.jpg 2.01-107.jpg 2.01-108.jpg 2.01-109.jpg 2.01-110.jpg 2.01-111.jpg 2.01-112.jpg 2.01-113.jpg 2.01-114.jpg 2.01-115.jpg 2.01-116.jpg 2.01-117.jpg 2.01-118.jpg 2.01-119.jpg 2.01-120.jpg 2.01-121.jpg 2.01-122.jpg 2.01-123.jpg 2.01-124.jpg 2.01-125.jpg 2.01-126.jpg 2.01-127.jpg 2.01-128.jpg 2.01-129.jpg 2.01-130.jpg 2.01-131.jpg 2.01-132.jpg 2.01-133.jpg 2.01-134.jpg 2.01-135.jpg 2.01-136.jpg 2.01-137.jpg 2.01-138.jpg 2.01-139.jpg 2.01-140.jpg 2.01-141.jpg 2.01-142.jpg 2.01-143.jpg 2.01-144.jpg 2.01-145.jpg 2.01-146.jpg 2.01-147.jpg 2.01-148.jpg 2.01-149.jpg 2.01-150.jpg 2.01-151.jpg 2.01-152.jpg 2.01-153.jpg 2.01-154.jpg 2.01-155.jpg 2.01-156.jpg 2.01-157.jpg 2.01-158.jpg 2.01-159.jpg 2.01-160.jpg 2.01-161.jpg 2.01-162.jpg 2.01-163.jpg 2.01-164.jpg 2.01-165.jpg 2.01-166.jpg 2.01-167.jpg 2.01-168.jpg 2.01-169.jpg 2.01-170.jpg 2.01-171.jpg 2.01-172.jpg 2.01-173.jpg 2.01-174.jpg 2.01-175.jpg 2.01-176.jpg 2.01-177.jpg 2.01-178.jpg 2.01-179.jpg 2.01-180.jpg 2.01-181.jpg 2.01-182.jpg 2.01-183.jpg 2.01-184.jpg 2.01-185.jpg 2.01-186.jpg 2.01-187.jpg 2.01-188.jpg 2.01-189.jpg 2.01-190.jpg 2.01-191.jpg 2.01-192.jpg 2.01-193.jpg 2.01-194.jpg 2.01-195.jpg 2.01-196.jpg 2.01-197.jpg 2.01-198.jpg 2.01-199.jpg 2.01-200.jpg 2.01-201.jpg 2.01-202.jpg 2.01-203.jpg 2.01-204.jpg 2.01-205.jpg 2.01-206.jpg 2.01-207.jpg 2.01-208.jpg 2.01-209.jpg 2.01-210.jpg 2.01-211.jpg 2.01-212.jpg 2.01-213.jpg 2.01-214.jpg 2.01-215.jpg 2.01-216.jpg 2.01-217.jpg 2.01-218.jpg 2.01-219.jpg 2.01-220.jpg 2.01-221.jpg 2.01-222.jpg 2.01-223.jpg 2.01-224.jpg 2.01-225.jpg 2.01-226.jpg 2.01-227.jpg 2.01-228.jpg 2.01-229.jpg 2.01-230.jpg 2.01-231.jpg 2.01-232.jpg 2.01-233.jpg 2.01-234.jpg 2.01-235.jpg 2.01-236.jpg 2.01-237.jpg 2.01-238.jpg 2.01-239.jpg 2.01-240.jpg 2.01-241.jpg 2.01-242.jpg 2.01-243.jpg 2.01-244.jpg 2.01-245.jpg 2.01-246.jpg 2.01-247.jpg 2.01-248.jpg 2.01-249.jpg 2.01-250.jpg 2.01-251.jpg 2.01-252.jpg 2.01-253.jpg 2.01-254.jpg 2.01-255.jpg 2.01-256.jpg 2.01-257.jpg 2.01-258.jpg 2.01-259.jpg 2.01-260.jpg 2.01-261.jpg 2.01-262.jpg 2.01-263.jpg 2.01-264.jpg 2.01-265.jpg 2.01-266.jpg 2.01-267.jpg 2.01-268.jpg 2.01-269.jpg 2.01-270.jpg 2.01-271.jpg 2.01-272.jpg 2.01-273.jpg 2.01-274.jpg 2.01-275.jpg 2.01-276.jpg 2.01-277.jpg 2.01-278.jpg 2.01-279.jpg 2.01-280.jpg 2.01-281.jpg 2.01-282.jpg 2.01-283.jpg 2.01-284.jpg 2.01-285.jpg 2.01-286.jpg 2.01-287.jpg 2.01-288.jpg 2.01-289.jpg 2.01-290.jpg 2.01-291.jpg 2.01-292.jpg 2.01-293.jpg 2.01-294.jpg 2.01-295.jpg 2.01-296.jpg 2.01-297.jpg 2.01-298.jpg 2.01-299.jpg 2.01-300.jpg 2.01-301.jpg 2.01-302.jpg 2.01-303.jpg 2.01-304.jpg 2.01-305.jpg 2.01-306.jpg 2.01-307.jpg 2.01-308.jpg 2.01-309.jpg 2.01-310.jpg 2.01-311.jpg 2.01-312.jpg 2.01-313.jpg 2.01-314.jpg 2.01-315.jpg 2.01-316.jpg 2.01-317.jpg 2.01-318.jpg 2.01-319.jpg 2.01-320.jpg 2.01-321.jpg 2.01-322.jpg 2.01-323.jpg 2.01-324.jpg 2.01-325.jpg 2.01-326.jpg 2.01-327.jpg 2.01-328.jpg 2.01-329.jpg 2.01-330.jpg 2.01-331.jpg 2.01-332.jpg 2.01-333.jpg 2.01-334.jpg 2.01-335.jpg 2.01-336.jpg 2.01-337.jpg 2.01-338.jpg 2.01-339.jpg 2.01-340.jpg 2.01-341.jpg 2.01-342.jpg 2.01-343.jpg 2.01-344.jpg 2.01-345.jpg 2.01-346.jpg 2.01-347.jpg 2.01-348.jpg 2.01-349.jpg 2.01-350.jpg 2.01-351.jpg 2.01-352.jpg 2.01-353.jpg 2.01-354.jpg 2.01-355.jpg 2.01-356.jpg 2.01-357.jpg 2.01-358.jpg 2.01-359.jpg 2.01-360.jpg 2.01-361.jpg 2.01-362.jpg 2.01-363.jpg 2.01-364.jpg 2.01-365.jpg 2.01-366.jpg 2.01-367.jpg 2.01-368.jpg 2.01-369.jpg 2.01-370.jpg 2.01-371.jpg 2.01-372.jpg 2.01-373.jpg 2.01-374.jpg 2.01-375.jpg 2.01-376.jpg 2.01-377.jpg 2.01-378.jpg 2.01-379.jpg 2.01-380.jpg 2.01-381.jpg 2.01-382.jpg 2.01-383.jpg 2.01-384.jpg 2.01-385.jpg 2.01-386.jpg 2.01-387.jpg 2.01-388.jpg 2.01-389.jpg 2.01-390.jpg 2.01-391.jpg 2.01-392.jpg 2.01-393.jpg 2.01-394.jpg 2.01-395.jpg 2.01-396.jpg 2.01-397.jpg 2.01-398.jpg 2.01-399.jpg 2.01-400.jpg 2.01-401.jpg 2.01-402.jpg 2.01-403.jpg 2.01-404.jpg 2.01-405.jpg 2.01-406.jpg 2.01-407.jpg 2.01-408.jpg 2.01-409.jpg 2.01-410.jpg 2.01-411.jpg 2.01-412.jpg 2.01-413.jpg 2.01-414.jpg 2.01-415.jpg 2.01-416.jpg 2.01-417.jpg 2.01-418.jpg 2.01-419.jpg 2.01-420.jpg 2.01-421.jpg 2.01-422.jpg 2.01-423.jpg 2.01-424.jpg 2.01-425.jpg 2.01-426.jpg 2.01-427.jpg 2.01-428.jpg 2.01-429.jpg 2.01-430.jpg 2.01-431.jpg 2.01-432.jpg 2.01-433.jpg 2.01-434.jpg 2.01-435.jpg 2.01-436.jpg 2.01-437.jpg 2.01-438.jpg 2.01-439.jpg 2.01-440.jpg 2.01-441.jpg 2.01-442.jpg 2.01-443.jpg 2.01-444.jpg 2.01-445.jpg 2.01-446.jpg 2.01-447.jpg 2.01-448.jpg 2.01-449.jpg 2.01-450.jpg 2.01-451.jpg 2.01-452.jpg 2.01-453.jpg 2.01-454.jpg 2.01-455.jpg 2.01-456.jpg 2.01-457.jpg 2.01-458.jpg 2.01-459.jpg 2.01-460.jpg 2.01-461.jpg 2.01-462.jpg 2.01-463.jpg 2.01-464.jpg 2.01-465.jpg 2.01-466.jpg 2.01-467.jpg 2.01-468.jpg 2.01-469.jpg 2.01-470.jpg 2.01-471.jpg 2.01-472.jpg 2.01-473.jpg 2.01-474.jpg 2.01-475.jpg 2.01-476.jpg 2.01-477.jpg 2.01-478.jpg 2.01-479.jpg 2.01-480.jpg 2.01-481.jpg 2.01-482.jpg 2.01-483.jpg 2.01-484.jpg 2.01-485.jpg 2.01-486.jpg 2.01-487.jpg 2.01-488.jpg 2.01-489.jpg 2.01-490.jpg 2.01-491.jpg 2.01-492.jpg 2.01-493.jpg 2.01-494.jpg 2.01-495.jpg 2.01-496.jpg 2.01-497.jpg 2.01-498.jpg 2.01-499.jpg 2.01-500.jpg 2.01-501.jpg 2.01-502.jpg 2.01-503.jpg 2.01-504.jpg 2.01-505.jpg 2.01-506.jpg 2.01-507.jpg 2.01-508.jpg 2.01-509.jpg 2.01-510.jpg 2.01-511.jpg 2.01-512.jpg 2.01-513.jpg 2.01-514.jpg 2.01-515.jpg 2.01-516.jpg 2.01-517.jpg 2.01-518.jpg 2.01-519.jpg 2.01-520.jpg 2.01-521.jpg 2.01-522.jpg 2.01-523.jpg 2.01-524.jpg 2.01-525.jpg 2.01-526.jpg 2.01-527.jpg 2.01-528.jpg 2.01-529.jpg 2.01-530.jpg 2.01-531.jpg 2.01-532.jpg 2.01-533.jpg 2.01-534.jpg 2.01-535.jpg 2.01-536.jpg 2.01-537.jpg 2.01-538.jpg 2.01-539.jpg 2.01-540.jpg 2.01-541.jpg 2.01-542.jpg 2.01-543.jpg 2.01-544.jpg 2.01-545.jpg 2.01-546.jpg 2.01-547.jpg 2.01-548.jpg 2.01-549.jpg 2.01-550.jpg 2.01-551.jpg 2.01-552.jpg 2.01-553.jpg 2.01-554.jpg 2.01-555.jpg 2.01-556.jpg 2.01-557.jpg 2.01-558.jpg 2.01-559.jpg 2.01-560.jpg 2.01-561.jpg 2.01-562.jpg 2.01-563.jpg 2.01-564.jpg 2.01-565.jpg 2.01-566.jpg 2.01-567.jpg 2.01-568.jpg 2.01-569.jpg 2.01-570.jpg 2.01-571.jpg 2.01-572.jpg 2.01-573.jpg 2.01-574.jpg 2.01-575.jpg 2.01-576.jpg 2.01-577.jpg 2.01-578.jpg 2.01-579.jpg 2.01-580.jpg 2.01-581.jpg 2.01-582.jpg 2.01-583.jpg 2.01-584.jpg 2.01-585.jpg 2.01-586.jpg 2.01-587.jpg 2.01-588.jpg 2.01-589.jpg 2.01-590.jpg Promos and Sneak Peeks: ABC Family is Becoming Freeform Starting January 2016! A Thank You From Ritesh Rajan-1 Stitchers Will Kirsten and Cameron finally get together? Emma and Ritesh|Emma and Ritesh Have Fun BTS Emma, Ritesh and Kyle|BTS with the cast while filming Season 2 Emma Stitchers 1|Emma celebrating the holiday by opening a Christmas Cracker Freeform Stitchers - Emma Ishta|Emma and Kyle tease Season 2 Will Stitchers Still Be on Freeform? Stitchers Season 2 Teaser Stitchers Season 1 Recap & First Minute of Season 2 Premiere Stitchers Cast Reactions to Cameron's Death Stitchers Season 2 "Suit Up" Promo (HD) Stitchers Season 2 "What's On Your Mind?" Promo (HD) Stitchers 2x01 Sneak Peek Kirsten & Cameron Premieres March 22 at 10pm 9c on Freeform! Stitchers 2x01 Sneak Peek Camille & Fisher Premieres March 22 at 10pm 9c on Freeform! Stitchers Season 2 Premiere 60 Promo Preview Tuesday, March 22 at 10pm 9c on Freeform! Stitchers Season 2 Premiere Tuesday, March 22 at 10pm 9c on Freeform Stitchers Season 1 Recap & First Minute of Season 2 Premiere Stitchers 2x01 – Clip Maybe He Has Answers Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform! Stitchers 2x01 – Clip It's Still Me Cameron Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform! Stitchers 2x01 Clip – Les & Maggie Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform! Stitchers 2x01 – Clip Rebooted Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform! Stitchers 2x01 Cameron & Kirsten 2 References Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Freeform Category:Stitchers TV Series Category:Special Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Season 2 Episodes